Persuasión
by IaMyTeNsHi
Summary: 8 años después la heredera del clan Hyuga se reencontraba con Uchiha Itachi, el amor de su vida, a quien había rechazado dejando una gran herida en el corazón. ¿Habría sobrevivido ese gran amor a pesar del tiempo o sólo quedaba presente en el corazón de la Hyuga? Basado en el libro Persuasión de Jane Austen. AU.


**Capítulo I**

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos precisamente unos segundos antes de que el despertador de su celular sonara. Sin prisa se levantó de su cama y despejó su cara quitando un par de mechones negro azulado que le tapaban la vista. Al ir recorriendo sus dedos entre su cabello sintió como su longitud había disminuido sorprendiéndose por un momento. El día anterior había decidió recortarlo unos centímetros ya que sentía que era justo un cambio, sin embargo aún no se acostumbraba a la diferencia. Olvidando por un momento su cabello se dirigió a su armario para escoger el atuendo que ese día usaría. Al abrirlo se encontró con una colección grande de vestidos formales y casuales los cuales ocupaban la mayoría del espacio; llevar las riendas de una de las empresas más importantes del país le solicitaba ser vestida con elegancia y pulcritud. Después de seleccionar un vestido blanco con detalles en negro y un blazer color rosa palo tomó una ducha y se alistó para el día que le esperaba.

-Buenos días Tenten

-Buenos días Hinata-le respondió una chica de cabello café oscuro mientras la seguía para entrar a una oficina. En cuanto entró, Tenten cerró la puerta y la puso al día- hoy tienes prácticamente la mañana libre, solo el asistente de tu padre nos ha solicitado que agendemos una reunión con el consejo hoy a las 4 pm.

-¿Para hoy?-preguntó Hinata tomando asiento en su escritorio. Tenten hizo lo mismo enfrente suyo mientras levantaba la vista de la tablet.

-Lo sé, es raro, pero me comentó que era de vital importancia que estuvieras presente.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar un suspiro. Ese día era la prueba del vestido de novia de su hermana Hanabi a las 6 pm, y si esa junta se alargaba dudaba poder llegar a tiempo, y eso a Hanabi no le iba a gustar nada.

-Hablaré con mi hermana, veré si es posible realizar la prueba más temprano…-murmuró Hinata sintiéndose un poco culpable por tener que cambiar el plan inicial. Tenten al notar el cambio de ánimo dijo:

-¿Quieres que contacte a Ino? Puedo revisar que otro horario tienen y agendarlo…

-Si Tenten, revisa que horarios disponibles tienen para hoy de favor-comentó la peliazul regalándole una sonrisa a su asistente y amiga.

-Perfecto, lo reviso y te informo-finalizó Tenten levantándose de la silla para salir de la oficina.

En cuanto se quedó sola Hinata se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y soltó de nuevo otro suspiro aún más sonoro. Su pequeña hermana se casaba en un mes exactamente y se sentía muy feliz por ella. Sabía que su prometido Kiba, el cual era uno de sus mejores amigos, adoraba a su hermana y a pesar de su carácter y la diferencia de edad tenían una relación muy buena. Aún recordaba como había sido que Kiba le había pedido a su hermana que se casaran, en una cena con su familia con motivo del cumpleaños de Hanabi. La sonrisa que presenció Hinata, la alegría y felicidad con que había dicho "si acepto" lo sintió como si a ella misma le hubieran hecho la propuesta. "Pero no es así" mustió una pequeña voz dentro de sus pensamientos "tuviste la oportunidad y la perdiste…"

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación y musitando un "adelante" Tenten entró de nuevo a la oficina.

-He hablado con Ino, me dijo que no tiene ningún problema en recibirlas a cualquier hora que ustedes elijan… aunque me dio a entender que porque no le habías llamado personalmente para comentarle-agregó haciendo una mueca curiosa

-Perfecto, entonces yo hablaré con Hanabi y después con Ino…

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y salió de nuevo dejando sola a Hinata, quien tomo su celular y marcó el número de su hermana.

-¡Hinata!, ¿ya lista para la prueba del vestido?-oyó que su hermana le decía nada más al contestar el teléfono.

-Creo que eso es lo que tú debieras de decirme-respondió dulcemente su hermana. Sabía con que emoción Hanabi estaba alistando cada detalle de su boda y el vestido era uno de los más importantes.

-No se si habré tomado la mejor decisión… ¿y si el vestido no me queda?-musitó mostrando parte de sus temores.

-Para eso iremos hoy, para ver los ajustes que le hicieron…

-Lo sé, pero y ¿si ya con eso no se me ve bien?, es el vestido de mis sueños y…

-Hanabi-la llamó Hinata tratando de cortarle el pensamiento-todo estará bien y saldrá perfecto.

Hinata escuchó como del otro lado su hermana soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Tienes razón, ¿entonces te veo a las 6?

-De eso quería hablar-retomó la conversación la peliazul mientras inconscientemente tomaba una pluma de su escritorio y la llevaba a sus labios. A pesar de los años, a veces sus nervios la traicionaban- ¿podríamos cambiar la cita a la 2? Papá ha puesto una junta con el consejo a las 4 y…

-Sin problema-exclamó su hermana con emoción-veré si Kiba me presta su coche para ir ya que él no podrá llevarme

-Puedo pedirle al chofer que pase por ti…

-¡No! Hinata, no me quites la excusa perfecta para manejar su deportivo ¡por favor!-rogó Hanabi mientras Hinata se la imaginaba juntando sus manos

-Vale, vale. Te veo a esa hora.

-¡Bye, bye!

Inmediatamente al colgar, el celular de Hinata volvió a timbrar. Al observar el número contestó apresurada:

-Ho-ho…

-¡Hinata! ¿porqué no me has llamado tú para decirme del cambio de hora de la cita?-escuchó como la voz de una de sus mejores amigas le hacía el reproche

-I-Ino, disculpa pe-pero…

-¡Ah! Déjalo, no me hagas caso… es una tontería pero ansío demasiado verte, hay algo muy importante que debo contarte…

-¿Importante?-repitió Hinata alzando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, es sobre Sakura…

-¿Le sucede algo a Sakura?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-No, no exactamente-respondió Ino y tras un segundo repuso- no te preocupes, Sakura está bien, pero hay algo que quiero consultar contigo, ¿a que hora vendrán?

-A las 2

-Perfecto, te veo a esa hora Hinata, hasta entonces…

El sonido de un correo entrante captó la atención de Hinata quien se había perdido unos minutos en sus pensamientos sin notar que todavía tenía el celular en su mano. Y así distrayéndose con su trabajo, comenzó el día.

-¡Es perfecto!-exclamó una chica rubia mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su blanca dentadura-Hanabi te ves preciosa.

Hinata contuvo un momento la respiración al ver a su hermana ataviada con su vestido blanco de novia. El vestido largo dejaba a la vista los hombros de la chica mientras un ajustado corsé se ceñía en su torso dejando al vuelo de la cintura para abajo. Estaba realmente hermosa a pesar de que no traía ni gota de maquillaje y su peinado no era el más elaborado. Hinata posó su mirada en la de su hermana pudiendo ver toda la emoción que había en su interior.

-Hermosa-dijo Hinata suavemente mientras se acercaba a su hermana y con su mano le tomaba unos mechones. Hanabi la vio radiante de alegría.

-No sé como pude dudar que no me vería bien en él… Ino eres increíble, ¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué-dijo la nombrada. Después de unos ajustes finales mientras Hanabi iba al probador a cambiarse de ropa Ino habló:

-Que bello es el amor correspondido

-Lo es-concordó Hinata mientras su amiga posaba sus ojos azules en ella viendo seriedad-¿Qué es eso que querías comentarme Ino?

Ino sacudió su cabeza moviendo graciosamente su melena rubia a lo que Hinata quedó impactada. Su amiga era muy bella, no por nada había sido durante mucho tiempo una modelo muy reconocida en la industria de la moda, hasta que había decidido montar su propia empresa de diseño de modas y como todo lo que hacía Ino, esta había sido todo un éxito. La cartera de diseños que Ino ofrecía había logrado ser tan selecta y elegante que su popularidad había aumentado y ahora era toda una celebridad. El estilo que había mantenido era sobre todo casual y de etiqueta, a veces experimentando con lo formal, a veces con lo deportivo, en otras ocasiones con bolsos y así poco a poco su empresa iba creciendo. El vestido de su hermana era el primero que hacía de ese estilo y pensaba mostrarlo como una opción diferente, jamás le habían gustado las etiquetas y quería demostrar que se podían tener muchas facetas y aún así seguir siendo ella. Hinata la admiraba, Ino era mucho que ella no era y eso le gustaba.

-Lo siento, me quedé en el limbo-dijo Ino devolviendo a la realidad a su amiga-es sobre Sakura… me he enterado que Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado ayer al país.-soltó sin más atenta a la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Sa-sasuke?, ¿Cómo?...

-Ya sabíamos que eso ocurriría en algún momento-continuó Ino-pero no se como lo tome Sakura… me preocupa, por lo que estaba pensando si hoy nos reuníamos con ella en la noche para comentárselo, creo que entre más pronto se entere mejor-inquirió Ino buscando la aprobación de su amiga.

-Claro-aprobó Hinata-podemos vernos donde siempre a las 9.

-¡Bien!-exclamó Ino y cambiando su semblante serio a un más alegre agregó-además no todo es tan malo, Sasuke no viene solo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-interrumpió Hinata… "podría ser que…"

-Su hermano, Itachi viene con él-dijo Ino con una sonrisa de ensoñación-y espero que ahora sí, lo conozca.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Ino y tomando la llamada Hinata se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. "Itachi ha vuelto…"

-Listo Hina, ¡estoy tan emocionada!-dijo su hermana interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, el cual agradeció.

Se despidieron de Ino una vez que finalizó su llamada y haciendo un gesto con la mano le indicó a Hinata que la veía después. Al salir de la boutique se encontraron con dos coches que las esperaban.

-Bueno Hina, tengo que ir a contarle a mi prometido que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el vestido-dijo Hanabi posicionándose a lado de un deportivo gris.

-¿Segura que puedes con ello?-preguntó Hinata viendo de reojo el deportivo. Sabía que su hermana amaba la velocidad y estaba un poco soprendida que Kiba permitiera que usara su "tesoro".

-Por supuesto, soy muy responsable ¿sabes?-respondió Hanabi haciendo un mohín-te veo en casa… muchas gracias por todo…

Hinata sintió como un pequeño nudo se instalaba en su pecho y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Hanabi cortó el momento dirigiéndose al asiento del piloto y entrando al coche arranco perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

-Señorita-llamó el chofer quien le estaba esperando.

-Vamos-indicó Hinata aceptando el ofrecimiento.

Una vez dentro del coche Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sentía como los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla. Itachi había vuelto, luego de 8 años de su partida por fin había regresado… y no sabía ni que sentir, ni que pensar. Ajena a todo cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de cuando tenía 18 años aparecieron en su mente. En su mayoría eran recuerdos buenos, pero todos a lado de él. Jamás se había imaginado que aquello terminaría de esa manera, separados tras 8 años en donde se podría decir que ahora eran unos completos desconocidos, se habían apartado completamente contra todo pronóstico y Hinata se preguntó una vez más si la decisión que había tomado al rechazarlo había sido la mejor. El solo recordar su mirada indiferente, vacía de todo sentimiento luego de haber pronunciado un `lo siento´ aún dolía, su corazón se estremecía y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. Pero ¿cómo saber en ese momento, que aún 8 años después sentiría la duda del "que hubiera pasado si…"?

-Señorita, hemos llegado-le anunció el chofer sacando a Hinata de su ensoñación. Hacía tanto que no pensaba en Itachi tan conscientemente que una lágrima rodó en su mejilla, la cual se apresuró a enjuagar.

-Gra-gracias-dijo ella tomando su bolso. El chofer bajó para abrirle la puerta cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar.

-¿Tenten? Voy llegando a…

-Hinata-cortó Tenten- Hanabi está en el hospital

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó Hinata asustando a su chofer quien esperaba que la chica saliera del auto-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente de tránsito…

-¿En que hospital está?-preguntó Hinata con toda la preocupación del mundo mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban y el aire a los pulmones no le llegaba.

-En el Hospital Senju, no te preocupes, me dijeron que no era grave…

-Gracias Tenten, avísale a mi padre-cortó Hinata y volviéndose al chofer indicó- vamos al Hospital Senju l-lo más rápido posible por favor.

El chofer solo asintió cerrando la puerta y entrando al auto.

El trayecto hacia el hospital lo había realizado en 10 minutos que para Hinata sintió que había sido una eternidad. Una vez dentro se apresuró a ir a la recepción por informes. En ese hospital trabajaba su amiga Sakura por lo que conocía el lugar.

-Se-señorita-llamó Hinata agitada a la encargada mientras se maldecía por tartamudear-soy Hinata Hyuga, m-mi hermana Hanabi está en este hospital…

-¿Hyuga?-preguntó la enfermera mientras Hinata asentía con la cabeza-se encuentra en el cuarto 128 del área de cuidados mínimos…

-¡Gracias!-dijo Hinata mientras apresurada abandonaba el lugar.

Después de cruzar dos pasillos encontró el área de cuidados mínimos donde había varios cuartos con camas en los cuales los pacientes esperaban. Sus ojos al dar con el cuarto 128 se detuvo y abrió la puerta dando un portazo.

-¡OH! Hinata vaya susto nos has dado-se quejó un chico de cabello castaño oscuro que se encontraba sentado a lado de la cama tomando en sus manos una más pequeña.

-Hanabi, ¿estás bien?-preguntó ignorando a su cuñado y mejor amigo. En su mente solo estaba su hermana.

-Está bastante bien Hinata-respondió una voz detrás reconociendo a su amiga Sakura. Hinata soltó un sonoro suspiro-solo tuvo un ligero esguince cervical.

Hinata repaso su mirada en el cuerpo de su hermana hallando un collarín en su cuello.

-Gracias a…

-Tranquila hermana, estoy bien, mira-dijo Hanabi regalándole una enorme sonrisa mientras sentía la mano de su amiga posarse en su hombro.

-Pero ¿cómo fue?-dijo la peliazul ya más tranquila tomando asiento. Hanabi respondió

-Me detuve en un semáforo cuando vi que se me había emparejado un deportivo negro. Quise divertirme un poco y…

-¿Qué?-exclamó Hinata sorprendida.

-Tranquila, no fue tan grave-prosiguió Hanabi mirándola fijamente- iba como a 80 cuando se atravesó un perrito, no quise atropellarlo, frené, volanteé e impacté con el otro coche… nada fuera de lo común.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, ¿nada fuera de lo común? Había tenido un accidente y…

-Realmente no les paso mucho-prosiguió Sakura- parece que vale la pena tener coches tan caros, son seguros, solo unas cuantas contusiones y nada que lamentar… además no te preocupes Hinata, ya me aseguré de dejarle otro chichón al tonto de Naruto…

-¿Naruto?-dijo Hinata sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver Naruto en todo esto? Volteó a ver a su amiga pelirrosa a quien hasta el momento no había observado y se dio cuenta que tenía una mirada triste. ¿Acaso ella…?

-El idiota de Naruto venía conduciendo el otro deportivo-informó Kiba con cara de fastidio-Sasuke venía de copiloto.

-Iré a revisar unos pendientes, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme-dijo Sakura abandonando el lugar.

Hinata se sentía en shock. Su hermana se había accidentado nada más y nada menos con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, lo que había adelantado la noticia de su regreso a su amiga.

-Estoy bien Hina-dijo Hanabi sacándola de sus pensamientos- no te preocupes…

-Pudo haber sido peor, ¿sabes?-le reprochó Hinata tomando su otra mano. El susto ya comenzaba a pasar.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Hanabi quedito-tenías una reunión importante hoy…

-Eso no importa.

-Voy por algo de tomar, ¿Hinata quieres algo?-dijo Kiba sintiéndose fuera de lugar. La peliazul al asegurarse con la mirada que su hermana estaba bien y recordando a su amiga repuso:

-Yo voy Kiba, ¿que te traigo?

Después de comprar un refresco y dos jugos Hinata paseó un poco por los pasillos intentando localizar a su amiga. Sabía que ese encuentro debía de haber sido muy impactante para la pelirrosa y quería asegurarse que estaba bien. Al dar un recorrido por dos pasillos y no encontrarla decidió regresar al cuarto de su hermana notando que la puerta del cuarto de lado estaba entreabierta.

-Eres un tonto Naruto, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…?

-Ya Sakura, fue sin querer…

-¿Sin querer? Esperaba que a tu edad ya fueras más prudente…

-Basta Sakura, ¿acaso eres su madre?-escuchó una tercera voz que le distrajo. Esa voz era tan parecida a…

-¿Ves? Hasta Sasuke sabe que estás exagerando…

-Hmp-mustió Sakura-ya hablé con tu padrino y dijo que viene en camino…

-La que se me va a liar…-dijo Naruto bajito. Hinata se acercó más alcanzando a ver la espalda de Sakura.

-…y hable con tu hermano, en cuanto salga de una junta viene por ti.

Hinata no escuchó lo que seguía. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día y se sentía demasiado abrumada… encontrarse a Itachi en el hospital era lo que menos necesitaba.

-Hinata, ¿te ocurre algo?-escuchó que le llamaban y volteó la mirada. La directora del hospital, Tsunade Senju la observaba fijamente.

-N-no es nada…

-Vaya has ido a comprar bebidas-dijo Sakura saliendo del cuarto donde estaba anteriormente. Al escuchar la voz de su jefa la pelirrosa había querido saber si sucedía algo sin esperar encontrarse afuera con su amiga.-Estás algo pálida…

-¡Hinata!-se oyó una fuerte voz proveniente del cuarto mientras una cabeza rubia se asomaba a la puerta- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Te aseguro que no me había dado cuenta que era tu hermana la que manejaba, pensé que era el tonto de Kiba quien estaba fanfarroneando como siempre…

-¡Cállate Naruto!-exclamó Sakura enseñándole su puño. Hinata sonrió.

-Sakura, te estaba buscando, necesito revisar contigo unas cosas-dijo Tsunade dándose media vuelta-vamos.

Hinata observó como su amiga se alejaba junto a si jefa sin darse cuenta que Naruto también la estaba observando.

-Es bonita-soltó de repente Hinata distrayendo al rubio

-¿Eh?

-Sakura, es bonita

-¡Ah!, si, sí lo es-asintió Naruto afirmando con la cabeza.

-Siempre la has amado Naruto, ¿porqué no intentas conquistarla?-inquirió Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y alzando su mano izquierda se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

-Es algo imposible… je.

-¿Qué te pasó?-cambió de tema la peliazul al observar que la otra mano la tenía vendada.

-Con el golpe se estrelló el parabrisas y para protegernos nos cubrimos con el brazo, yo con el izquierdo y Sasuke con el derecho así que nos los lastimamos un poco…

-Hmp.

Ese monosílabo les recordó a ambos que no estaban solos.

-Vamos Sasuke, seguramente sabes pronunciar algo más que "hmp"-dijo Naruto-Hinata, ven a ver al Dobe que tiene años que no se aparecía.-y tomándola del hombro la hizo entrar a la habitación.

Sentado en la cama se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha observando detenidamente a Hinata. Al sentir su mirada fija en ella percibió como un cosquilleo se extendía debido a los nervios. Hacía tanto que no estaba en contacto con algo tan cercano a Itachi que no sabía que hacer, pero recordando que ya no era una adolescente y ejerciendo autodominio saludó.

-Hola Sasuke

-Hola-saludó cortésmente inclinando un poco su cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella. Eso le hizo pensar si Sasuke sabría algo de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su hermano, pero entonces el celular de Sasuke timbró y alejándose un poco contestó.

-Bueno Hinata creo que te mereces una explicación de lo ocurrido-dijo Naruto con su alegría que lo caracterizaba-íbamos conduciendo cuando vi que el coche que estaba enfrente nuestro era el de Kiba y…

Hinata no lo escuchaba, observaba fijamente a Sasuke quien no mostraba ninguna expresión. El cabello azabache del chico había crecido y sus facciones ya eran de un joven adulto. Siempre había sido bien parecido y al parecer eso con la edad solo había aumentado. Inconscientemente Hinata se preguntó si Itachi habría cambiado y como se vería ella ante sus ojos cuando escuchó que Sasuke murmuraba.

-… no es necesario que pases.-una pausa para después continuar-bien, tu ganas. Aquí te veo.

Hinata al suponer que había estado hablando con su hermano comenzó a ruborizarse ligeramente y recordando las bebidas que todavía traía en los brazos interrumpió:

-No te preocupes Naruto, fue un accidente y lo entiendo, me alegra que estén bien. Si me disculpan tengo que llevarle esto a mi hermana- y mostrando un poco las bebidas salió apresuradamente.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me dejó ofrecerle una disculpa. ¿Cómo la has visto Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio volviéndose a su amiga quien todavía observaba la puerta por donde había salido la chica.

-Interesante-dijo él.

-¿Interesante? ¡Vamos! ¿No me habías dicho que pensabas conquistar a Sakura y ahora dices que Hinata se te hizo interesante?

-Hmp.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de recobrar un poco de dominio en sí misma. La idea de tener a Itachi cerca le asustaba y no sabía qué hacer. Años siendo la heredera Hyuga, mostrando aplomo y determinación en el trabajo, en su familia como para que ahora el hecho de que su antiguo amor retornara a su círculo la hiciera perder el piso.

"Vamos Hinata, ya no eres la adolescente que él conoció" y tomando el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto donde estaba su hermana, lo abrió para asegurarse de entrar y no salir hasta que el peligro hubiese pasado.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con su padre quien le observó de arriba abajo.

-Padre, buenas noches-dijo ella haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-Nos dijo Sakura que ya podemos irnos hermana-dijo Hanabi rompiendo el hielo-padre, lamento que por mi culpa Hinata haya tenido que ausentarse de la reunión.

-La familia es primero-dijo su padre fijando su mirada en su hija mayor. Hacía años que Hinata ya no bajaba la cabeza ante una mirada de su padre, así como hacía años que Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, había dejado de pensar que su hija jamás podría heredar su posición si no estaba convenientemente casada-Hinata, ayuda a tu hermana a alistarse para marcharnos de aquí.

En cuanto su padre se fue, Hinata dejó las bebidas en una mesa y se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Y Kiba?-preguntó Hinata mientras le pasaba una chamarra y le colocaba los zapatos.

-Fue a revisar con el seguro el coche, creo que se quedará sin él un rato…-respondió Hanabi mientras un ligero rubor cubría su cara. Con este gesto Hinata supo que su hermana se encontraba avergonzada por lo que había sucedido.

-Fue un accidente Hanabi-dijo ella para tranquilizarla.-Listo ¿nos vamos?

En la recepción su padre y Kiba las esperaban. Hinata ayudaba a Hanabi con su bolsa ya que no quería que cargara nada. Kiba al ver esto tomó el bolso de su prometida y lo cargó.

-Kiba, ¿puedes revisar si traigo el celular en el bolso?

El nombrado de inmediato hurgó en el bolso sin encontrarlo.

-Seguramente lo dejaste en el cuarto-dijo Kiba después de remover todo el contenido del bolso.

-Yo voy por el-se ofreció Hinata al ver que la paciencia de su padre estaba menguando. Los hospitales le traían recuerdos demasiado dolorosos y sobre todo en el que se encontraban ya que ahí había fallecido su esposa.-adelántense al coche…

Y sin más regresó al cuarto. Una vez dentro buscó con la mirada el celular y al encontrarlo encima de un buró, lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso. No había cerrado la puerta por lo que cuando se disponía a salir escuchó una voz que le detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

Dos palabras. Dos palabras pronunciadas de una manera elegante que le erizaron la piel. Esa voz…

-Si hermano, vámonos.

"Itachi… no hay duda es él" se decía así misma mientras escuchaba unos pasos y como una puerta se cerraba.

Hinata se mantuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer. Si salía seguramente lo vería de espaldas y podría encontrarla. ¿Qué haría?, ¿la saludaría?, ¿la ignoraría? ¿le miraría de una forma indiferente sin expresión alguna como la última vez que se habían visto?. Indecisa y recordando que su familia la esperaba salió del cuarto asegurándose que en el pasillo ya no se encontraban. Al llegar a la recepción vio a lo lejos como dos hombres altos de cabello azabache, uno más largo que el otro, vestidos de traje cruzaban la puerta de entrada del hospital y sintió su corazón paralizarse. No veía su rostro, sin embargo, su postura le indicaba que Itachi seguía siendo el que ella recordaba: alto, bien parecido y que sacaba suspiros por donde iba.

-Ino quedará muy contenta una vez que le conozca, ¿no crees?-escuchó la voz de su amiga Sakura sacándola de su perturbación.

-Se-seguramente-dijo ella sin saber que decir realmente. Ni Sakura, ni Ino sabían la historia que ella tenía con el Uchiha mayor.

-Me dijo que quería que hoy nos viéramos, pero con lo sucedido creo que lo pospondremos, ¿qué te parece?

Hinata al escuchar el tono de voz triste de su amiga le ofreció una sonrisa.

-¡Ánimo Sakura! Si volvió es por algo.

La pelirrosa devolviéndole la sonrisa asintió sin saber, que su amiga quería realmente creer que esas palabras eran para ella.

 _¡Hola! aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja Hinata/Itachi por lo que cualquier comentario, sugerencia es bienvenida!_

 _Como ven, aunque estará basado en la idea original del libro de Persuasión de Jane Austen pretendo darle un giro diferente y más actual..._

 _Sin más, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y espero con ansias sus reviews, ya saben que estos siempre son bienvenidos =)_

 _Saludos, nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
